


First day of training. --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Magnus transferred to the New York institute due to his home burnt down and he finds a tall, handsome man in the main office.





	First day of training. --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts), [TheBisexualGirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/gifts).



> Warning fluff and smut so enjoy! I haven't done a fanfic about blow jobs before so please be nice because this is my first time writing like this. If yous want more one shots, let me know on twitter and or comment below. Im always here, bye for now. Mikey out.

"Magnus Bane is 24 years old man that has had his parents killed by demons so when he arrives, don't bring up anything sensitive because according to the files he gets emotional easily." Alec Lightwood said plainly to the huge crowd of fellow shadowhunters then the went back to work and Alec sighed proudly as he walked back to his office to finish his paperwork. 

Magnus walked out the portal his friend made then took a deep breath in and walked to the front door of the giant institute, he was terrified of this institute because of all the negative news that it holds but it's somewhere he can work and stay. He opened the door to see 3 shadowhunters guarding the entrance with straight faces then quickly searched him for Shadowhunter clearance and Magnus showed his angelic rune with a dramatic sigh as he walked past them, he stormed to the head of the institute's office with some of the shadowhunters starring at him strangely because Magnus' make up was very dramatic quite like his attitude. 

Alec watched the door swing open with a humiliated and drop dead gorgeous shadowhunter that is Magnus Bane. "Hello Mr Bane, has your guide showed you my office already?" Alec asked smoothly as Magnus' eyes narrowed at him with a hint of interest, he stood in front of Mr Lightwood's desk folding his arms. "What was that about? Your shadowhunters searching me? Did you not tell them about my arrival?" Magnus said with a frown and Alec rolled his eyes at his attitude, he stood up from his chair and closed the door. "If you have been reading the latest about this institute then you'd know why my shadowhunters were sceptical about your arrival. I have told them about your arrival so do not raise your voice to me, you are in my institute and you will respect these rules." Alec schooled Magnus as he sat down in his chair again then Magnus looked shooked, he slouched himself on the sofa with a surprised grin. "What if I break the rules, Mr Lightwood?" Magnus asked curiously then Alec's head lifted up from his paperwork as his lowly smirked. "Well usually I'd lock you up in our cells until you realise that its bad to boss me around but since you are gorgeous, I won't." Alec said then blushed slightly as Magnus smirked and Magnus stood up again heading towards the door. "Thank you my dear, your quite handsome yourself." Magnus said before leaving Alexander's office and Alec looked astounded then went back to work. 

12 at night, Alec was still in his office working on those papers as the head of the institute he had to work at nights and Alec was determined to finish them tonight so he won't have much to do in the morning. Magnus walked past the boss' office noticing the light was still on, so he pocked his head in to his surprise Alec writing and stamping papers with determination than made Magnus giggle helplessly which made Alec look towards the door with immediate tiredness. Magnus looked directly into those tired eyes feeling immediately guilty as he walked in slowly as Alec just continued. "Al-- Mr Lightwood, you should rest." Magnus said gently as Alec looped his head upwards at kind Magnus which made him smile a bit, he shook his head stubbornly and Magnus rolled his eyes. "Come on, you need some sleep. I won't take no for an answer." Magnus stated equally as stubbornly which made Alec snort in a laugh. "I can't Magnus, is it okay if I call you that?" Alec said to Magnus with a sleepy voice that was very deep so it sent a shiver down Magnus' back and he nodded softly with a small blush. Alec smiled at him then asked him to leave which Magnus declined as he sat on his desk, Alec was beginning to get frustrated which to Magnus looked adorable but knew he would shout soon so he stood up.

"Alec, come with me now." Magnus said as he left the room and Alec rolled his eyes then just continued with his work, Magnus stormed back in and grabbed Alec's shirt collar then kissed him. Alec pulled back with wide eyes and lust filling them as Magnus smirked. "Come with me, I promise it will be worth your time." And with that, they walked to Magnus' room with big smiles. They kissed again as soon as Magnus locked the door and Magnus pushed the tall shadowhunter on his golden bed with sequence pillows, he climbed on his lap seductively as Alec eyes looked wild with lust and Magnus giggled kissing the man again. Alec moaned as Magnus rubbed Alec's nipples through his dress shirt and he felt Alec's dick twitch roughly in his pants against Magnus' clothed ass which felt amazing, Alec's hands found their way to Magnus shirt bottons as he opened them up gently then Magnus sighed in satisfaction as he did the same with Alec's. They manged to remove their pants leaving them in their boxers, Magnus gasped at the outline of Alexander's cock and immediately took his boxers off to suck on that gorgeous looking cock.

Alec moaned loudly as Magnus looked up at him with his cock in his mouth and Magnus wanted to smirk but Alexander's cock was too big for him so he pulled off him. "Can I suck you off tonight, Alexander?" Magnus said with a deep smirk as Alec blushed and gasped at his full name being said, he just nodded as Magnus kissed his inner thigh. "Good, just lie back handsome and enjoy." Magnus said as he shoveled that cock in his mouth as much as he could that was about 5 inches but there was 4 inches left of Alexander's cock, he wrapped his hand around the rest of his cock as Alec whimpered and thrusted upwards into that hot mouth causing them both to moan loudly. Magnus pulled up to swirl his tongue over the thick head as he starred at Alec's reaction with lust in his brown eyes and Alec ran his fingers through Magnus' beautiful hair that will get ruined tonight Alec thought as Magnus tried to deepthroat Alec again, the moaning intensified as Magnus sucked faster and Alec was getting very close to the edge. "Magnus..... uhhh mmmm fuckkk Im IM CUMMING MMMF AH!" Alec moaned as his cum hit the back of Magnus' throat as Magnus had cum all over his golden sheets and Magnus collapsed between Alec's legs. Alec manged to regain his breathe then he gently pulled Magnus up to the pillows so he can rest because Magnus had fallen asleep and he was going to get off the bed when Magnus' grabby hands wrapped around Alec's torso then Alec laughed as he cuddled himself next to Magnus, excepting defeat as Magnus smiled in his sleep as Alec drifted off. 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you enjoyed it!  
> (This is a one shot.)  
> #SaveShadowhunters #PickUpShadowhunters #NotOurLastHunt  
> #Shadowhunters


End file.
